Living in The Rightside Up
by anastasiavic
Summary: Eleven has finally returned but things aren't going as smoothly as Mike had hoped. Follow their story as Mike teaches El how to navigate the world around her whilst their feelings continue to blossom too.
1. Returning Home

Mike stood at the top of the basement stairs, his ear pressed against the door that led up to his living room. Will was sat at his feet just a couple of steps below, Lucas was standing at the bottom with his arms folded and Dustin was tucking in to a pudding cup.

"Well, what'd you hear?" Dustin shouted up to Mike, an innocent look on his face as he wiped the chocolate from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Will you shut UP!" Mike whispered loudly as he glared at all three of them. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the door.

It was 2am when they had all been woken by the doorbell. Just as Mike had reached the top of the stairs, he had heard Hopper's familiar voice echoing through the house. Why was he here?

"Maybe she's back." Mike knew that as soon as the words left his lips, he was psyching himself up for a fall.

"It's been months, Mike. You think she'd just show up now in one piece after the way she fought off the Demagorgon?" Lucas was saying what they were all thinking, but Mike couldn't lose hope. He sat himself down next to Will, his eyes falling on his right wrist where his digital watch sat, the same one he had gave to Eleven all those months ago. He twisted the strap round and round, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Well, I don't know. MAYBE she found another gate - another way through… she just took a while to find it. Or maybe it took her out somewhere other than Hawkins? Or maybe she's been in a hospital this whole time and nobody knew who she was so - " Mike looked up and was met by three sympathetic gazes. He knew it himself, the likelihood was slim. Very slim.

But he refused to believe she was dead. He just… he never felt it. In his heart, he had a strong belief that she was just _lost_.

It was almost as if he could feel her willing him to find her.

" - She's round at Joyce's place." That's all that Mike had to hear. He shot up to his feet, throwing himself through the door that he had just been trying to listen through moments ago. Hopper and his mother's heads snapped up and their eyes met his.

"El?" Mike directed at Hopper, who was stood leaning against the doorway. Mike's left leg began bouncing uncontrollably, desperate for some sort of confirmation from the two faces that were staring blankly at him. Hopper took a big sigh as he crossed his arms, looking behind Mike as the other boys crowded around him.

"Yeah, it's her -" Mike couldn't control himself. He felt his mouth curve up in to a large grin as his eyes glazed over. No matter how many times he had dreamed about this moment… nothing could beat this feeling. The relief crashed over him as Dustin's hand came down on his shoulder, pulling him in to a bear hug.

"Slow down guys. It ain't so straight forward. She -" Mike was barely listening to what Hopper had been saying. He grabbed his jacket from the nearest chair and dawned it on top of his pjs, slipping on his trainers. The other boys had already followed suite. They weren't letting Mike go alone. This was too big to handle alone. The all lined up on front of Hopper and raised their eyebrows, waiting for some sort of instruction.

Hopper threw his head back as he shut his eyes, knowing he had already lost the argument that hadn't even started. He opened the door and gestured out to his truck and so the boys headed out, climbing in quickly. They didn't exchange any words, just a few glances. No one really knew what to expect.

Mike burst through the door as Nancy came in to the hallway, grabbing him by the shoulders. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her. She was really here, just one wall away. Nancy nodded at him, though there was a sad glint to her expression. She slid her arm around Mike's shoulder as they rounded the end of the hallway and entered in to the living room where piles of christmas lights still sat around the floor.

And then there she was, still in the same ratty pink dress… wearing Mike's old jacket that he had lent to her during that first week together. Silence fell across the room as everyone looked between them. El's eyes looked from the window next to her to meet Mike's. She audibly gasped, visibly swallowing as her mouth twitched up slightly.

It only took Mike a few big strides to reach her, pulling her up from her seat and in to his arms. He squeezed her tightly as he lay his head on her shoulder, tears finally escaping his eyes along with a weird choking noise from his throat. He felt her arms slowly snake round his waist, her hands clasping together behind them. They stood like that for what felt like ten minutes, just soaking up each other's presence.

Honestly, Mike was terrified to let go. The last time he had held her, he had released her… and then she had been gone. He had replayed that moment again and again in his head, torturing himself over the endless possible ways that the situation _could_ have ended instead.

It was El that ended their embrace, gently pushing Mike back by his shoulders. His hands slid so that they rested on either side of her shoulders, squeezing them gently… making sure she was real. Her eyes were glassed over like his, as they stared at one another.

"I knew you were alive." Were the only words Mike could get out. El offered him a small nod as her lip began to quiver. His heart ached to hear her say his name again. He waited patiently, nodding slightly to encourage her... but nothing came.

Instead, she began looking between everyone, a panicked look masking her face. She took a few steps past Mike and stopped when she was face to face with Will. She was now hysterically crying, her whole body shaking from the tears that wouldn't stop running down her face. Will looked at Mike with a worried expression as he froze in his place, unsure what to do.

And then she said her first word since she returned, directed at Will.

"Sorry."


	2. El's New Favourite

Mike sat at his desk next to the window in Mr Clarke's classroom, his chin perched in his hand as he bounced his pencil off the table. It had been three weeks since El had returned to him... and he hadn't seen her since. Life had essentially gone on like it had when she wasn't here, and Mike hated that.

Within the first week of her return, Mike and the other boys had decided to start regrouping at Will's house after school since El was now staying there. They thought that she maybe just needed some extra effort to warm up to them again, which was... understandable. What they didn't predict was how attached to Will she became.

While the other boys were busy setting up their D&D board for an all new campaign, El and Will sat on the couch together while they went through one of Holly's old picture books (El asking questions on every page). Even though he knew it was selfish, Mike was jealous. HE wanted to be the one teaching her about the big wide world. HE wanted to be the one she giggled with when one of them said a swear word on from of her by accident... but it was Will's side that she had came attached to, and nobody really understood it from an outside view.

Mike sat back in his seat, swinging on the back legs as he looked over to Lucas. "I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?"

Lucas _was_ happy that Eleven was back, but he _wasn't_ happy about having to listen to Mike pine after her. Yes, El's attitude had came as a shock to all of them, but none of them really felt the hurt that Mike did. "I don't know, maybe all those science experiments have finally screwed up her brain."

Mike glared at Lucas as he turned his attention back to the worksheet on front of him. He couldn't focus, not when he had so many unanswered questions inside his head.

Dustin leaned past Lucas to offer Mike some comforting words, giving him his signature toothless smile. "She probably just needs some space. Don't overwhelm her, she'll be back to usual in no time."

The boys pulled their bikes out of the rack after school as Will strolled over to join them, a peaceful look on his face.

"Hey! We were gonna plan our next campaign tonight. Wanna come over?" Mike leaned over his bike to ask Will, who was paying particular attention to undoing his bike lock.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll see how El is first. She doesn't like being alone right now."

Mike's grip tightened on his bike seat, his knuckles whitening. "What's the deal, Will? What's going on with you two?"

Will looked up with a surprised expression, meeting Mike's sad eyes. His lip's were pursed as if he were trying really hard to just hold it together for now. Dustin and Lucas looked awkwardly between the pair, curious to hear Will's answer too.

"Come on, Mike. You know it isn't like that. She's just pretty fragile." Will twisted his bike lock in his hands as he spoke calmly to Mike, directing his gaze at the ground.

"Well yeah, I would know. I am after all the one that gave her a bed, gave her food, taught her words, protected her -" Mike's hands were gesturing from left to right as he continued listing things off, his voice getting faster and faster.

Lucas placed his hand on Mike's shoulder to silence him. "We know, man. We all know."

Mike got on to his bike and pushed backwards, ready to set off, when he turned back to Will with a glazed look over his eyes.

"Why doesn't she want to see me?"

But Will couldn't give him an answer. He had promised El, and she held promises with a high regard thanks to Mike.

That night, Lucas, Dustin and Mike all sat in his basement on the small couch as they watched Star Wars, munching on some popcorn that they were passing between them. Mike hadn't said much all evening. He didn't really want to do anything after his conversation with Will. He just felt... pushed out.

"Look, Mike. You can't be mopey about it forever. It's only been a few weeks" Dustin said to cut the silence.

Mike leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. "But she should _want_ to see me, shouldn't she? I just... I thought..."

The boys fell silent again, Lucas and Dustin exchanging worried glances. Mike turned to face them both, throwing his hands out to the sides. "I thought we were gonna go to the Snow Ball together, you know?"

Dustin and Lucas knew there was nothing they could really say to comfort their friend. He was, essentially, heartbroken.

Mike sprung up to his feet as he grabbed his jacket from the bottom of the stairs, pulling it on roughly.

"Where are you going?" Lucas stood up slowly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to see her. I need to know." Mike was rushing around the room, grabbing things and shoving them in to his backpack. One of his jumpers, the blanket from El's fort (that was still assembled)... "Are you two coming, or what?"

The boys dumped their bikes on the Byer's front yard, Mike leading the way as he bounded up the few steps and knocked impatiently. Jonathan answered the door, and with a sigh, stepped aside to let them in. They entered in to the kitchen where Will was dumping his plate in to the bubble-filled sink. He turned with an alarmed look on his face when he saw them.

Mike clutched on to his backpack straps tightly as he gathered his resolve. "I want to see her."

Will leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at Lucas and Dustin for help. "Mike, you know I - "

"I know, but can you _please_ just go ask her. _Please._ " Mike's eyes widened as he said the last please, trying to pursuade him. Will felt so guilty. Mike had been one of his best friends for as long as he could remember, and if it were any other situation then his loyalty would always lie with him... But this was different. Just as Will was about to string out a long line of apologies, he saw a small figure appear in the doorway.

Mike felt the small tug on his arm before he realised she had entered the room.

"Mike."

He spun quickly and captured her hand in his, scared to let go. The familiar feeling of happiness rolled through him, just from that one word.

"El." Her mouth curved up in to a small smile as her name formed on his lips.


	3. Friends Don't Lie

El had taken Mike's hand gently in hers and led him out the front door. She took a seat on the top step of the porch, patting the space next to her as she waited for him to join her. He dropped his bag in the doorway and took the seat to the left of her, hugging his chest in the cold (which didn't seem to be bothering her at all). Her eyebrows were furrowed in a state of confusion as she stared out at the trees that surrounded the Byer's home, trying to decided how to start.

"El.. did I, um, do something wrong?" Mike tilted his head to face her, noticing that she seemed pretty offended by this question.

"No!" She clutched on to his right arm with both hands, a fistful of material from his jacket knotted between all her fingers. "No" she assured him, again. Mike felt his body relax as he looked in to her big brown eyes that were staring straight in to his.

She pulled her hands back in to her lap as she pulled at the drawstrings on the hoodie she was wearing. One that Mike remembered belonging to Will.

"What's wrong then?" Mike got up to his feet and started pacing back and fourth, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Mike..." He didn't stop. He began pacing faster and faster.

"Mike!" El bounced up to her feet and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly to get his attention. He had a sort of dazed expression on his face, as if she had just pulled him out a daydream. She recalled this face well. All those times he had tried to explain the rules of D&D to her, told her how to change the TV channel, explained about his toy dinosaur that magically managed to produce noise from it's mouth... It was called Rory, she thought.

"Protect."

Mike looked down to where El had placed her hand on his chest, still looking in to his eyes with a slight tilt to her head.

"Protect? Protect who? What? I don't understand."

"Protect... Mike." Her hand trailed up his body to cup the side of his face lightly, which he leaned in to instinctively. "You."

Mike felt his face fall at her words. What did she mean? She was protecting him? From what? What was she too scared to share with him?

El turned to where Will was now standing in the front doorway. She pointed to him as she looked back at Mike. "Will.. understands." Mike looked between the two, trying to piece together what El was trying to tell him. He could tell by the innocent expression on her face that she _wanted_ him to understand, and of course, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Will, what?..." Mike took a few steps up towards the door, searching for the answers he was so desperate for. Will held his hands up on front of him, unwilling to get involved. He knew that Mike had to hear it from El to understand and accept what had been going on the past few weeks.

Mike turned his attention back to El who was now standing at the bottom of the path, staring out at the trees once more. She looked so little against the pitch black back drop that seemed to engulf her from this view. Mike hurriedly jogged down the path to join her, staring out at the same spot. "Protect me from what, El?"

She didn't move when she answered him. Her words came out coldly, like the memories that clouded her mind when she said them. "Upside Down."

El felt the same shivers crawl slowly up her spine, threatening to consume her completely. Her hand reached out as a reflex, finding Mike's in the dark of the night. The back of her hand brushed against his, and although their fingers were entwined... she felt relief. She felt that same feeling of security flood over her like a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

It was Mike that eventually closed the distance between them, threading his fingers through hers as he gently tugged her towards him so they were face to face.

"Friends don't lie, El. You can tell me anything." Mike's statement was greeted with silence, so he continued on. "The Upside Down... is that where you've been this whole time?"

She gave him a small nod. "Lost."

His heart physically hurt when he thought about her wandering around in that place, all alone... She must have been so terrified.

And then it all made sense.

"You... you didn't want to talk to me about it... because you were trying to protect me from being scared? From The Upside Down?"

Her whole body seemed to let out a sigh of relief as she realised he finally understood what she was trying to say. His heart felt like it was swelling inside him from the sadness and adoration that he was soaking up from between them. She was so pure. She didn't deserve to have such a weight resting upon her when all she ever did was try to protect those around her.

"You don't have to worry anymore, El. Remember what I said? Now you are gonna get your own bed, your own room... You don't have to be scared anymore. Okay?"

El looked down at her hand that was joined to Mike's, a feeling of uneasiness crawling back in to her mind. "Bad men?"

"Gone." Mike told her with a sense of authority.

"Demogorgon?"

"Gone."

"Upside Down?"

"You never have to worry about that place again."

El stepped forward to rest her head on Mike's shoulder, his hand looping round the top of her back as he pulled her towards him. "Promise?"

A smile spread across Mike's lips because of the familiar phrase.

"Promise."


End file.
